ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystic Island: Island Party
Mystic Island: Island Party is a video game based on Mystic Island. It is made by Village Roadshow Interactive, Imagine Pictures and Avalanche Software. The game is only available on the Switch. It also provides full voice acting. Plot Ivana and her friends were having a usual day around Mystic Island till one day they discover something amazing made by Sparks. The surprise is a place known as the Party Palace and Muskus and his henchanimals want to get onto the action by playing games and boards. Gameplay Levels Playable Characters * Ivana * Noreen * Sven * Dudley * Kaabo * Ace * Jinx * Mary * Terry * Viola * Norden * Scarlett * Nicky * Brody * Xinxiu Long * Artace * Basil * Pashmina * Bebe (Used to be Unlockable) * Carver (Used to be Unlockable) * Kammy (Used to be Unlockable) Unlockable Characters * Crazy * Olly * Zelda * Grace * Raz * Pookie * Layla * Jenny * Auburn * Marley * Almi * Misty * Rancid * Omi * Tsukiya * Momo *Sune * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Boards * Fooler's Gold Mine Frenzy * Glacier's Chilling Journey * Victor's Jungle Clash * Natasha's Tree Junction *Josh's Wild West Country *Michelle's Casino City *Judith and Johan's Playground Jubilee *Ember's Fiery Valley *Muskus' Hall of Traps *Gabby's Underwater Grotto *The Cops' Training Center *Matt and Luna's Weasley Course *Citrus's Pet World *Paul and Sakari Raccoon's Driving Test *Sally's Kitty Land *Mini Muskrats' Villainous Toy Store *Sparks and Fergus' Crazy Factory *Muskrat Squad's Villa Maze *Vinny's Seaside Beach *Brianna's Wild Carnival *Perry's Crystal Palace *Princess Featherly's Flower Garden *Muta's Forest Park *Muskrat Horde's Treasure Trail * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Minigames * Dalmatian Fire Rescue (2 vs 2 Minigame): Similar to the Game and Watch game Fire, 2 Players must rescue baby animals while the other 2 players put out the fire. *Feel the Rhythm (4 Player Minigame): A dance-along game where you have to copy moves from DJ Purrz. The player last standing wins. *Throw the Acorns (4 Player Minigame): Throw acorns to the squirrels and chipmunks but watch out for woodpeckers and jays. *Hungry Hungry Hot Dogs (4 Player Minigame): Eat as many hotdogs as fast as you can before the time runs out. *Sushi Go Round (4 Player Minigame): Cheri is making sushi for the players. Chow down on the sushi before the time runs out. She will make more of there is a few on the conveyer belt. *DJ Madness (4 Player Minigame): Keep the beat going by scratching on the record to keep the crowd happy. *Filming Troubles (2 vs 2 Minigame): Make a wonderful film by running around with a video camera to shoot the scene. The player with the best film shown at the film festival wins. *Driving Test Insanity (2 vs 2 Minigame): 2 players are in a double car and must race the other 2 players to the goal. Watch out for things like Porcuhogs and others. *Cake Wars (2 vs 2 Minigame): A fight involving cakes *Boxing Mania (1 vs. 1 Minigame): Players must box against another player. *Gem Shower (4 Player Minigame): Players must catch the falling gems while riding in a mine cart but watch out for rocks. * * Trivia Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:Party Video games